


Liberation

by Celandine



Category: King's Speech (2010)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Marriage, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth fulfills Bertie's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "The King's Request" and "Noblesse Oblige."

Elizabeth did not hear Bertie open the door; it was not until he knelt before her, his hand warm on her thigh through the silk dressing gown, that she broke free of the thoughts that preoccupied her.

"May I?" Bertie asked.

At her nod he untied the sash and let the fabric slip open to reveal what she wore beneath. Elizabeth knew her face was flushed, from embarrassment most of all, but also a little from excitement. She could not quite read Bertie's expression as he touched the rubber dildo.

Why had he asked for this? She had her suspicions. Reluctant though Elizabeth had been to agree, she would far rather try herself to give Bertie what he seemed to believe he needed than to see him turn to someone else. He had had his share of bedroom experience with others before their marriage, but they had promised fidelity and she was unwilling to give that up unless she must.

"Are you ready, darling?" she made herself ask, striving to be brisk and matter-of-fact.

"Yes. Elizabeth…" Bertie hesitated.

"What is it?"

"You know I love you. I can't tell you how much." He pressed his face to her breast, kissing her, and she felt the familiar rush of desire.

"I know you do. I love you too." Elizabeth swallowed. "Now. How do I do this for you?"

Bertie gave a gulping laugh. "An excellent… question, to which the best answer I can give is 'slowly'. Perhaps I should b-be on my hands and knees, and you b-behind."

That he stammered, but little, told her how much this meant to him. She blinked several times, lest he see her tears as pity.

He removed his dressing gown and assumed the indicated position.

"And I just… push in?" inquired Elizabeth. She let her own gown fall free as she moved behind him. The dildo was firm-soft in her hand, the leather straps taut around her legs.

"Yes."

Elizabeth reminded herself to breathe. She put the rubber tip against him and felt his orifice yield to the gradual force. "Like this?"

"Like that," Bertie affirmed, inhaling sharply. "Ahhh…"

She held onto his hips, keeping her movement gradual, until she could move no further, and paused, her breathing rocking them both slightly. There was a pleasant pressure against her like this, and altogether Elizabeth decided it was not as disturbing as she had expected it to be.

"You can m-move now," Bertie said, so quietly it took her a moment to understand.

With care she did, withdrawing not quite all the way and pushing in again, a bit faster each time. Bertie let his head sink and braced it on his right forearm against the mattress. His left elbow jogged in a measured rhythm.

"Bertie?"

"You're doing w-wonderfully, love," he assured her, his voice muffled by his arm.

Elizabeth chose to believe him and continued to move. Each thrust made her own need a little greater, but this time was for Bertie.

The end came abruptly – a sudden stillness, a muffled groan, a faint patter of wet spattering on the sheets. Elizabeth froze. Bertie eased himself forward, so that she impaled him no longer, and rolled to his side. He reached for her hand and drew her down into his arms, covering her face with kisses and holding her tight.

"Thank you, thank you," he murmured in between the kisses.

When Bertie had caught his breath, Elizabeth said, "Help me to take this off, please?"

He sat up and tugged at the buckles and straps, until she was free of it all. His fingers found her wet and ready for him, though she knew he was in no state to take her then.

Very deliberately, with his eyes on her face, he moved down and put his tongue there. Elizabeth gasped, her back arching. She had never thought of Bertie doing such a thing, but it felt… she could not put words to the feeling, only let herself shiver until the burst of pleasure overcame her.

With sleepy eyes Elizabeth watched Bertie as he bundled the harness and dildo into his dressing gown. She put up her face for a last kiss, and slept.


End file.
